Century Egg
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [Reposted] One hundred bittersweet moments, one hundred fleeting times, one hundred heartfelt words... and only one hundred. No more, no less. Dedicated to all you RobRae fans who never stop believing... R


**Just a series of themed sentences revolving around the awesome couple that is RobRae. Harder than it looks. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and the themes were taken from two Avatar: The Last Airbender (Emperors and Queens, Moments in Passing) and one Naruto story (Moments). Enjoy!**

_**(Hmm, someone had the bright idea of reporting this for reasons unknown, which is why I'm reposting.)**_

**-**

01- Comfort

There was so much he cannot but wanted to give her; but he could only give her hand a reassuring squeeze and tell her it's all right, even if it's not.

02- Kiss

Their first one was chaste and trembling, just because it was the first; their last was passionate and long, just because they knew it was going to be the last.

03- Soft

His hands, which smashed through walls and knocked villains unconscious, weren't what she imagined them to be; not this soft, not this warm and gentle as they cupped her face and soothed her cries.

04- Pain

The bullet he'd taken for her lodged in his heart, and it was excruciating; but he knew he would hurt more if she was the one who was bleeding.

05- Potatoes

She never knew there was so much fun in destruction; he'd shown her, and now, whenever she needed to vent, she mashed potatoes while meditating, and she'd eat it with him afterwards.

06- Rain

There was faint music; there were fading stars; but that night they only noticed the cold downpour that soaked them to the bone, leaving them seeking each other for warmth.

07- Chocolate

When there was no more left in the crude heart-shaped box, she'd offer him something sweeter and he'd take it from her lips without hesitation.

08- Happiness

When he saved the world with her she hugged him; when he gave her that necklace for Valentines she'd kissed him; but when he got down on his knees and proposed to her she laughed and said yes, making him laugh along with her.

09- Telephone

It came unexpected; it's been years since they all parted ways, so when she flipped open the communicator and saw him, tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

10- Ears

The earrings were all silver and diamonds, but when she showed them proudly to him he asked if she could take them off, for they distracted too much attention from her beautiful face.

11- Name

When she called out for him, he didn't reply just yet; he wanted to hear her to say it again.

12- Sensual

Her lips were luscious and yielding, and when they touched his, he trembled in satisfaction.

13- Death

"You don't have to stay," she whispered when she saw how much he was suffering, "I'll see you soon."

14- Sex

When he thrust, she arched; the deep inhale to his sharp exhale, the pleasured moan to his 'I love you.'

15- Touch

When her fingers danced over his bruises the pain seemed to melt away, leaving only her invisible marks on his skin that he hoped would never disappear.

16- Weakness

When he was too tired to move on he collapsed, but before he hit the ground she caught him, and he stood up again.

17- Tears

Hot salty streams coursed down ashen cheeks, simply because he was no longer there to wipe them away.

18- Speed

Riding the R-cycle sent adrenaline rushing and blood pumping through his veins that time didn't seem to matter; being with her sent shivers down his spine and his mind in ecstasy so that time didn't exist at all.

19- Wind

He looks over the city on the rooftop of a building, alone, and when a breeze blew by he thought he heard her voice, lost and wandering in the zephyr.

20- Freedom

He had released her from her prison and bound her to him in the process, showing her a different kind of liberation.

21- Life

They died together, wrapped in each other's embrace, but in their last breaths they've never felt more alive.

22- Jealousy

Her blues and violets had no place in their world of reds and greens, but sometimes she'd wonder if their colors really clashed that much.

23- Hands

Written in their palms was a promise; if only they could see it.

24- Taste

"You taste like dirt," he frowned at this, but she continued, with a smirk, "Delicious dirt."

25- Devotion

It was always winter in her presence, but he would never migrate.

26- Forever

"Forever?" she asked; he shook his head, "It's not enough."

27- Blood

"I love…" the rest of the farewell note was stained with crimson, but somehow he already knew what was written under that smear of red.

28- Sickness

There was a part of him she had to heal, but not with her powers.

29- Melody

Her voice was sound and harmonious while his was broken and out of tune; and the music they created was one that only they can dance to.

30- Star

When the fireworks ended he stood up to leave, but she tugged on his shirt and pointed to the sky, where thousands of twinkling lights had appeared; the show wasn't over yet.

31- Home

She used to feel out of place and uncertain, but when she felt his arms around her and breathed in his scent she finally found where she belonged.

32- Confusion

"The love of your life is only a question away," the horoscope said; he turned to the purple-haired girl beside him, "Do you know what this means?"

33- Fear

He thought nothing could scare him ("Do you love me?"); but when she didn't respond, his body grew rigid and he'd never felt so afraid.

34- Lightning/Thunder

Both were quiet that night, listening to the storm; so loud and majestic, a bold cry of nature, drowning out everything but the silence.

35- Bonds

The last of the confetti was scattered by the wind and the cake was reduced to crumbs, but the bells would never stop tolling.

36- Market

She had never been too keen on shopping, so she just bought everything that he said looked good on her, which was, technically, everything she tried on.

37- Technology

There were millions of other ways he could have told her, but nothing could have beaten that sign she found on the tree in their favorite park; a heart with an arrow through it, their initials carved in its interior.

38- Gift

It was still a reminder; seasonally, the rose would still blossom, its ebony petals still velvet, its fragrance still unwavering, for she would not let it wither.

39- Smile

She had always been subtle, for even if she repulsed with her lips, it was her eyes that smiled; and he had always been perceptive, for he never missed it.

40- Innocence

"I didn't do it," he held up his hands in defense; her expression faltered, "But I was going to thank you."

41- Completion

Four boxes remained empty in the daily crossword (Across 7. care, affection, fondness) and he never knew the answer until he met her.

42- Clouds

"What do you think it would feel like?" she took his hand and together, they found out.

43- Sky

They were birds created with only one wing; and to be able to fly they needed to hold on to each other.

44- Heaven

There was an ethereal aura about her; she had to be an angel, or he was dreaming.

45- Hell

"I'm destined to endure the flames," she spoke tearfully; he shook his head, "Screw destiny, they'll have to burn me first."

46- Sun

Outside, the rest of the city had to undergo a heat wave; inside, they were causing it.

47- Moon

The moonlight would become a part of her, and he'd never wait for sunrise again.

48- Waves

"I'd swim across the ocean for you;" "And I'll keep you from sinking."

49- Hair

He tangled himself in all of her; and for once, she didn't complain.

50- Supernova

"Endings are nothing but new beginnings;" with that, the beeping of the heart monitor became continuous.

51- Ring

"Moments don't repeat themselves," he once said, and she lived like she never had before.

52- Hero

"You're no damsel in distress, but you do need a sidekick," he grinned, saluting her.

53- Memory

"I remember you;" curiously, pale fingers crept up to his face, and he drew in breathe sharply as she touched, felt, and reminisced.

54- Box

"He'll never be truly gone," he said stubbornly as he stared at the dead mask in the crate; he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Me neither."

55- Run

His heart pounded against his chest like it wanted to escape, his breathing was labored and his entire body was aching, he was tired and just wanted to lie down and rest; but then he saw her, just a few more sprints ahead of him, slender arms opened wide, and kept on running.

56- Hurricane

Their love was a cyclone that revolved around dangerous ground, still destroying everything in its path… literally.

57- Wings

Nobody's perfect; no one could ever pick up the broken pieces of something as precious as a heart and put it back the way it was before; but he came pretty close.

58- Cold

He laid his eyes upon her, so lovely, so exquisite, and so enchanting, and shivered, though he doubted it was the chilly night air's doing.

59- Red

He noticed she'd painted her lips a deep, blood-red, "Why?"; her eyes danced, "So that I could smile when I do not want to."

60- Drink

Both have never been too fond of alcohol, but both had succumbed; after the late morning hangover, minds still hazy and sated, their dreamy eyes met and they knew they didn't, and _wouldn't_, regret it.

61- Midnight

The clock stroke at twelve, and the prince could only weep as he held something shimmering in his hand, the fragments of a perfect maiden piercing his thoughts; he knew he had lost her, and she didn't want to be found.

62- Temptation

Lips were swollen, but the heart is greedy and sinful, and one could never have enough.

63- View

"I've never known how wonderful it was up here;" "Neither did I."

64- Music

The sound was twisted, too fierce, too shattered, too hurt, too human; he couldn't fix it, for he was hearing the same thing.

65- Silk

Metamorphosis, a process that can transform ugly, hideous demons into shining angels; or maybe they've been angels all along, hidden under than silken cocoon.

66- Cover

'Close the door, close the door,' the voices chimed, and so he did, despite the tears stinging at his eyes and the walls caving in around him; and she never did return the key.

67- Promise

He crossed his heart and hoped to die, but she just wished he didn't.

68- Dream

"I don't want to miss this, I don't, I don't…" he pleaded bitterly, and he tried to fight the fact that he just did.

69- Candle

He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, but she only burned his wings to keep him at her side.

70- Talent

"Charm is deceptive, haven't you heard?" she warns coyly; he shrugs, "What can I say, I'm a natural."

71- Silence

It is not unheard of; in fact, it is not heard at all, at least, not by the mortal ear, but between them is an empty exchange of the nothingness that might just mean everything ("Listen.")

72- Journey

"It won't be easy to follow me," he confesses as he turned to her; she nods, understanding, "I'll do it anyway."

73- Fire

It was amazing how something so fiery and exciting could be her peace; but he was.

74- Strength

"You're powerful;" "Too powerful," and the light was extinguished.

75- Mask

"Let me see," and suddenly, the domino cloth was gone; in its place, she found herself staring, hypnotized, at two stunning sapphire orbs.

76- Ice

You can have them separately, you can mix them with different things, like Coke and an ice cube, but they were always better when together.

77- Fall

He'd fallen too hard, and she had to cushion the blow; the impact sent a tremor through their bodies, through their souls.

78- Forgotten

The photograph was old and worn, the dog-eared edges crinkling and frail, but the amethyst eyes still dazzled the man with the blue emblem of a bird on his chest.

79- Dance

She closed her eyes as she swayed against him, floating in emotional epiphany; was he thinking the same thoughts, breathing the same prayer?

80- Body

She was so close to him he could feel the smooth material of her dress; hell, he could feel _her_ under that dress.

81- Sacred

The sanctified atmosphere of the small chapel made her feel horribly mismatched; like holy dust mingling with hellish ashes, and she realized that she, who had the blood of evil itself running through her veins, didn't deserve the boy who was praying so fervently next to her.

82- Farewells

"I don't know what to say," "Then don't; it's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

83- World

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he saw her through the kaleidoscope, the spinning colors reflecting on her ashen complexion, like daylight through cathedral windows, a dragonfly's iridescent wings, or delicate hibiscus petals; she was every cherished moment that ended too soon, every chance he didn't want to miss, and every treasured memory that went too fast.

84- Formal

It wasn't as dashing and handsome as it sounds; the black fabric is thick and itchy, uncomfortable, like someone had put too much starch in the detergent, as if wearing a cardboard box on the hottest day on earth, but decided that she was worth it.

85- Fever

It was making him delirious; images of her splicing through his brain, her voice echoing in his head like a broken record, her smile blinding even his mind's eye, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop.

86- Laugh

She wondered what had changed; he had always been so wonderful, always so happy, always so concerned, always so _there_…

87- Lies

"The best part of believe is the lie," she sang, and he smirked, knowing the truth in those words; after all, sarcasm was contagious.

88- Limerence

"Did you know that Cupid's lover was called Psyche?" he asks proudly after reading one of her mythology books; she smirks patiently, "Maybe love is insane."

89- Overwhelmed

It proved too much for the senses; too high, too sharp and biting, needles' burying themselves in the skin, but strangely, it was a shortcut to Seventh Heaven.

90- Whisper

Her undertone dropped an octave, then another ("Don't speak; it's not worth it,") and would be too precious to miss.

91- Wait

She had to teach him ways to kill time; patience had never been his virtue.

92- Talk

He never thought he'd be the one to make the first move ("Come and talk to me, what are you waiting for?") and he put his best pieces forward; "Checkmate."

93- Search

She'd caught him hook, line, and sinker; and now it was time to reel him in.

94- Hope

She learned to wish on constellations, never entirely sure if it was for better or worse.

95- Eclipse

Darkness was her element, and she controlled it well; he was drawn into all of her, and the sun was just too far away, and too bright, too warm…

96- Gravity

"Defy physics with me," said the boy who thought he could fly; the girl who never fell shook her head, just to humor him, but replied, "I will."

97- Highway

"If the road less traveled is through you, I'll take it;" "I wouldn't have it any other way."

98- Unknown

She stared at the big red bow decorating the top of the box ('Dear Raven, I'm trusting you to open it at the right time. Love, Robin'); she knew she could find out what was inside anytime she wanted to, but there's something about the way he wrote it, and the thrill of the mysterious gift, that made her decide to wait.

99- Lock

She was an enigma he always tried to unravel, but just when he thought he'd found out the password, she'd change it; somehow, he wondered if she was just toying with him (She liked to play games).

100- Breathe

He pressed his ear to the door, straining to listen to the happenings inside the room, heart pounding in his chest; when he heard the sharp cry erupt from within, unexplainable joy filled him, and as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding, he knew that everything was going to be alright (_'He has his father's eyes.')_

**-**

**I just got a hold of another 100 themes so there might be a follow-up. Tell me which ones you like best!**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
